Big Wave Beach
|zombies= }} :For the Chinese version, see Big Wave Beach (Chinese version). |Zombies = |Unlock= A World Key |before = << |after = >>}} Big Wave Beach is the tenth world in Plants vs. Zombies 2 released in the 2.9.1 update of the game, bringing new zombies and aquatic plants, with the return of Lily Pad, Tangle Kelp and Snorkel Zombie from the first game. Big Wave Beach takes place in the 1960s, when surfing gained popularity. Due to that, lots of beach gear like woodie (a car body style), necklaces with tiki faces, and beach clothes, like bikinis, have been invented. The surfers also invented skateboarding during the 1940s to the early 1950s, and the very first skateboard - which is just a piece of wood with wheels underneath it. According to them, skateboarding is what they do when tides are low - when they do not surf. The main stage element of this world is the water. In each level, there is an arrow and a line of seaweed called the "tide line" that divides the land and water. This changes in every level. "Low Tide!" is the surprise attack for this world, which summons the Imp Mermaid Zombies in random lanes, similar to Bot Swarms in Far Future. However, powerful zombies, all at once, can summon. Game description Take a trip back to the '60s and hang the ten on the ocean waves! Tides are changing and those gnarly zombies make it not-so-safe to go back in the water! Levels Difficulty Hence its five Jalapeno difficulty, this can be an extremely hard world. It contains a whopping eighteen somewhat hard-hard days, 3, 4, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 19, 20, 22, 24, 27, and 32, three very hard days, 18, 23, and 29, and six extremely hard days, 16, 21, 25, 28, and 30. Day 21 used to be easy, but following the Homing Thistle nerf, it is now much harder. It is much harder than the previous world, Jurassic Marsh, and slightly harder than the other extremely hard world, Modern Day, and is considered the hardest world of the game by many. *Easiest level: Big Wave Beach - Day 1 *Hardest level: Big Wave Beach - Day 16 Main levels + It is boosted automatically. " Conveyor-belt level Brain Busters Bulb Bowling Bulb Bowling is a Brain Buster exclusive to Big Wave Beach. It is similar to Wall-nut Bowling from Plants vs. Zombies. The Bowling Bulb itself is broken down into four different parts respectively with each bulb has different damage. The player must attack the zombies by using the bulbs by placing it behind the "No Bulbs" sign. The bulbs will ricochet once it hits a certain zombie. Special Delivery Special Delivery is an exclusive Brain Buster without any criterion to fulfill in order to achieve victory. Much like the Gargantuar battles, the plants provided to the player are given via conveyor-belt and must survive a set of waves. Locked and Loaded Locked and Loaded makes the player restricted to the plants that they will use. They are only required to use the plants given to them in order to win the battle. Even though the plant is locked yet, they can get a tendency to use that plant (unless it is unlocked already). This will serve as a demo for that plant if ever that manages to happen. The player must win only using the given plants to them. Locked and Loaded serves as a reference for a certain weapon in real life, where once it is armed, it should not be disarmed any more. Last Stand The player must survive a flag in order to accomplish the level. In this Brain Buster, the player is given an extreme amount of sun to make use of and two or four Plant Foods at their disposal because there will be no glowing zombies and falling suns to replenish sun for plant production to aid the player from a victory. Sunflower, Sun-shroom, Sun Bean and Twin Sunflower are not allowed in this Brain Buster, but other than these four, there are other plants as well that are not allowed. Followed by that, the player will deal then with an extreme number of zombies charging at their lawn. If the player is very creative enough to formulate his or her own plan, he can win without the aid of Plant Food. Save Our Seeds In this Brain Buster, the player is forced to survive the wave of zombies and protect the endangered Potato Mines, Banana Launchers and Guacodiles. Otherwise, they will fail the level. Tiki Torch-er Tiki Torch-er is the Endless Zone of Big Wave Beach which is unlocked after beating Day 20. Just like the other Endless Zones, the player starts with Sunflower, Peashooter, Wall-nut and Lily Pad as an exclusive plant. The tide lane changes every level and all the zombies encountered at Big Wave Beach except Zombot Sharktronic Sub appear in this Endless Zone. The higher the level, the harder the onslaught of enemies in number and difficulty. Zombot Sharktronic Sub Zombot Sharktronic Sub is the boss of Big Wave Beach which appears in Day 32. It has three attacks: summons zombies, sharks and uses turbines to attract all plants and zombies in its two lanes into its mouth. Tangle Kelp when attracted will stun this Zombot. In Day 32, only Beach Flag Zombie and Fisherman Zombie do not appear in this battle. Gallery Walkthrough :See Big Wave Beach/Walkthrough. Trivia *Big Wave Beach is the first world to have three words in its name, the second one being Neon Mixtape Tour. **It's also the first world to have a difference in music between other worlds. The second one is still Neon Mixtape Tour. ***As of the 5.3 update, Big Wave Beach is now the second world to have three words in its name, with the first being Neon Mixtape Tour, due to a world order change. The same goes with the music. *It is the first world in Plants vs. Zombies 2, and the second world in the series to have water that can be planted on, after the Pool from Plants vs. Zombies. *Big Wave Beach is the first world to have female zombies, which are Bikini Zombie, Bikini Conehead, Bikini Buckethead, and Imp Mermaid Zombie. This is also the second time female zombies have been in the franchise with the first being Conga Dancer. *Big Wave Beach is the second world to introduce two different variants of Basic Zombie, Conehead Zombie, and Buckethead Zombie; one being the male variant and other being the female variant. **The first world to do so is Kongfu World, with one Kongfu variety and one Monk variety. *This is the fourth world to have more than two flags in any level in the map, with the first one being Frostbite Caves, the second being Lost City, the third being Neon Mixtape Tour and the fifth being Modern Day. *Snorkel Zombie is currently the only aquatic zombie that returns from the original Plants vs. Zombies. *This is the second world to be a beach, with the first being Sweaty Palms in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. *Day 3 and Day 5 are currently the only levels in Big Wave Beach that do not have any Lily Pads pre-planted on the lawn. *Big Wave Beach is the first world that introduces the objective: "Survive the zombie attack with most plants picked for you". *It is currently the only world that does not have its own version of the "Brainiac Maniac" theme. *The Ultimate Battle music of Big Wave Beach uses similar instrumentation to Wild West and Far Future's version. *When plants are planted on water and Lily Pads, specks of dirt appear. This is different from the original game's water animation. *This world is the first to have the Gargantuar variant introduced before the massive attack of the world, which are Days 8 and 14 before Day 16. Every area after this one followed this rule. *Squawks of seagulls can be heard in all levels. *Big Wave Beach, Frostbite Caves, Player's House, Dark Ages, Lost City, Neon Mixtape Tour, Jurassic Marsh and Modern Day are currently the areas that do not have any upgrades. *Big Wave Beach is the first world where the plants can be seen on its preview are all the world's plants. *This is only world where the player can use Lily Pad and Tangle Kelp. *In some Android versions, the normal levels and Tiki Torch-er lag due to the waves. *Big Wave Beach, Lost City, Neon Mixtape Tour and Jurassic Marsh are currently the only worlds with 32 levels. *Big Wave Beach is the first world with five Jalapenos of difficulty on the world select screen. The second being Modern Day. *In the 4.0.1 update, the depth of Big Wave Beach's water was reduced, making it possible to see the legs of the zombies. *It is the first world to have a Save Our Seeds level before a World Key Battle. *Big Wave Beach and all worlds after it have their level sorted in an order: Special Delivery level on Day 3, Locked and Loaded level on Day 14, Save Our Seeds level on Day 15, and World Key Battle on Day 16. *It is only possible to get a Big Wave Beach lawn without water on Piñata Parties. **Though in the Chinese version, the mini-game Gluttonous Hungry Guacodile takes place on a Big Wave Beach lawn without water. *Before the 5.3.1 version, it was the sixth world on the world map order. *Big Wave Beach's name derives from the absurdly huge waves of Zombies, along with, obviously enough, the waves that crash in. What's your favorite plant in Big Wave Beach? Lily Pad Tangle Kelp Bowling Bulb Guacodile Banana Launcher ru:Большая_Пляжная_Волна Category:Big Wave Beach Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 areas